


Save me before my Song Ends

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Character Death, Crying, Death Threats, Drinking, Drowning, Fish Death, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Red is a biter, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unhappy Ending, broken bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Every mermaid is born cursed.Live your life alone, find someone who isn't your mate and hope for the best or, lose your tail and walk the lands in absolute agony.Edge thought he was lucky. His mate came to him.He was wrong.





	1. Singing one's own Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my writing submission for Mermay since I finished the art already. There will be a second chapter but with a much happier ending. Same story twice but different endings~
> 
> Yep I wrote an angst...enjoy!

Someone or something must have angered the Oceanic deities this night. Waves like the hands of damned Souls, reaching, grasping at the hulls of the ship rocking it back and forth like children playing with a toy. It’s unfortunate passenger scrambling for any solid hold they could find. The huddled, wretched skeletal monster finally dragging their shaking body to the ships steering wheel. The cleverly named “Seas the Day” fighting valiantly to stay afloat. The occupants cries of “Mayday” into the ships radio unheard over the winds gleeful shrieking while they stole the sound and breath from his body. Words ripped right from his non-existent lips.  
  
Despite his best efforts, not a single person responded back to him and even if they did what mad man would brave this storm to save him? Who would fight the skin-ripping winds or the lightning dancing across the water like demons celebrating a new victim? Another death to add to the seas kill count. Another lost to the tides, never to be found by anyone. Their bones or dust dispersing and becoming one with the other corpses deep below.  
  
The surety that he was alone in the open waters, probably minutes away from his final breath had his Soul thudding in fear and denial. Knowledge that there was nothing he could do to save himself soon turned the fear into acceptance.  
So when the largest wave yet crashed over the ship and washed him out into the air, it was with a sad smile on his teeth. He whispered an unheard apology, stolen by the laughing winds, to his brother. His little brother who was probably in bed by this time wondering where his brother was for their bedtime story. Even as an adult, his brother couldn’t sleep without hearing his voice. He was so sorry that he couldn’t read to him one last time.  
  
His body impacted the water painfully, water rushing over his head, into his eyes, swallowing him down greedily before all he could see was darkness and lighting through an ever growing distance as he sank. Bubbles rushed out of his mouth from his non-existent lungs. Even though he had accepted his death, he still struggled. Legs kicking desperately toward the surface but he lacked the body for buoyancy, the energy for magic and soon despite his best efforts; he grew weak.  
Frantic kicking and flailing turning into faint twitches before stopping all together.  
He hung suspended like a bird in flight. The waters pressure growing all around him the further he sank. Light above now extinguished by the depth.  
When a mysterious red glow appeared, the monster would of laughed hysterically if he could that of all the things to see before he died wasn’t his life flashing before his eyes but an scowling monster rushing toward him at full force. He would have thought, maybe just maybe, some one had heard his calls for help and had launched themselves off their ship after him if it wasn’t for a very glaring detail the rapidly nearing form had.  
  
A large fish tail undulated gracefully behind the swimmer. They cut through the water like an arrow straight toward him. Large, sharpened fingers clasping his face almost painfully bringing their faces close before he was yanked forward into a kiss painfully. His eyes widened before rolling back as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Life came back to him in blurry snippets. Water stretching around him for miles. Sun shining overhead. His body cradled close to strong, think bones. The rib cage his face was pressed to vibrating constantly.  
His savior never seemed to stop talking. Whether Stretch was awake or not the stream of words never stopped.  
  
Sometimes when Stretch felt strong enough he would lift his head shakily and observe his surroundings but all he could ever see was water on all sides, the mermaid he learned was named Edge, and the sun making its way across the sky.  Land but a speck in the distance.  
Though weak, almost dying would do that to you, Stretch stayed awake long enough for the words to finally pierce through his muddled mind.  
  
Edge had sensed Stretch’s distress from far away and had reacted as swiftly as he could.  
His was a cursed species. They were all born with a Soulmate but their beloved would always be of the land born far from them. Countless before Edge had died alone in their caves; falling down in their depression before their bodies would dissipate in sea foam.  
The only way to find their mate was to sacrifice their tails for legs and painfully venture into the vast lands in the hope that their mate was nearby before they succumbed to the elements.  
  
Or, as it was for Edge.  
  
Their mate ventured into the ocean themselves into the mermaids range. Edge, his apparent Soulmate, begged Stretch to forgive him for not going to find him. He would have braved the unknown wilderness to find him but Edge had a brother and he couldn’t leave him behind.  
Edge stage whispered that his brother had been following them the entire time from a distance. Edge might have been the more responsible of the two, and Red the older but more delicate brother, had refused to stay behind but hadn’t wanted to intrude on their “bonding” so kept his distance.  
That wasn’t important right now though, things would be better and they could be together. Stretch could buy a new boat and come live with Edge!  
  
The weak skeleton just laid there letting the mermaid ramble on. He had no intention of ever returning out to sea for a long while, but he wasn’t about to say anything in the off chance that he would be abandoned in the blue waves alone or even drowned for denying his “mate”.  
  
So he just nodded or grunted each time the other paused to see if he was still listening until they hit shallow waters.  
  
Stretch scrambled out of the other’s arms, batting them away when they tried to cling to him and threw himself clear from the waves into the mercifully dry sands.  Luxuriating momentarily in the knowledge that he was almost home.

With great strength he hoisted himself up and began to walk away. This was the beach by his house if he wasn’t wrong. A small inlet by the rocks that he and his brother liked to play around. It would take him no more than 10 minutes to reach his home from here.  
  
“I’ll Wait For You Here Mate. Come Back Soon” called out Edge from behind him. Welp, guess it was time to let him down.  
  
“I’m not coming back. You won’t leave your bro? Well I ain’t either. Thanks for the save and all that” Stretch replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand in a lazy farewell. Stretch didn’t bother looking back despite the high pitched keen of heartbreak or the rapid splashing followed soon after by the heavy drag of a body not fit for the sand trying to pursue him.  
He didn’t pause when a second voice began to scream at him. Calling him everything from heartless to a bastard.  
  
Did they really think he was going to give up his life? Second chance or not? They must be insane. His Soul felt nothing for the mermaid so it must be a one sided thing for all he cared.  
Eventually their voices faded behind him and Stretch saw his house in the distance, the kitchen light on.  
  
“I’m coming bro”  
  
He broke off into a unsteady sprint. Leaving behind the distraught pair back by the water and rocks. The taller beached on the sand sobbing in pain holding his chest from the ever increasing distance and the easy breaking of their budding bond. The smaller pleading for him to come back in to the water but unable to do more, unable to save his brother from his sure to come death.

* * *

  
“Close the window, Blue” Stretch rubbed the side of his skull trying to tap down on his building migraine. The bastard was singing again. Every single fucking night for the past two weeks that blasted mermaid had sang himself hoarse throughout the night until the sun would rise only to do it again the next night.

He couldn’t sleep, his head hurt and his chest felt like there was a lead weight on it. Probably all the spiked honey he had to drink every night just to drown out the hypnotic notes. “Lets just sit down and watch some tv.”  
  
‘ _Please don’t argue again_ ” Stretch begged mentally. Despite his silent hopes, Blue whined and gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
“But Papy! It’s so pretty! And it’s really much quieter than normal...” Blue had sat at the window ledge every night until bedtime, listening. Blue would say it was like a lullaby, pretty but sad. Stretch just found it annoying but was unable to deny his little brother anything. “Maybe tomorrow we can go down to the beach and fish? We haven’t done that in so long Papy. I miss going into the tide pools and finding new treasures”

Except that. He would always deny his brother that from now on.  
  
The news caught his eye and gave him a convenient excuse. Stretch highered the volume and motioned for his brother to look.

  
_‘_ **_Another mauling along the south side of Ebott coast. Experts believe it may be a rare breed of saltwater crocodile._ ** ****_  
_ **_The marks left on the victims are unusually small for the species, some experts saying they appear to be similar to a human jaw but the odd drag marks found at the inlet further down suggest something dragging itself out of the water. Giving further credence to the crocodile theory._ ** ****_  
_ **_The tracks don’t get very far before turning around and returning to the water but for now the beaches are effectively closed. More information coming soon_ ** **’**

“There’s your answer bro. Even if I said yes we wouldn’t be allowed in. Now please close the window it’s probably some drunk out in the field and you're past your bedtime” Stretch said.

He rubbed his chest one more time before turning off the tv and closed the window himself instead of waiting for Blue to agree or argue further. He was beyond over this shit. The mermaid needed to get over his damn self, stop these claims of Soulmate and go the fuck away.  
  
‘ _He needed more honey_ ’ Stretch reiterated to himself making his way upstairs to his brother’s room. Time to read him a story, plop on his headphones and get plastered. He didn’t notice his brother’s sad look at his retreating back.  
  
Blue just followed after Stretch sighing. Ever since he came back from his trip, Stretch had been short tempered and twitchy. While Blue couldn’t blame his brother. Almost dying could take a lot out of a person.  
But Stretch loved the water. Ever since they were little his brother had always gone on and on about wanting his own ship and going out into the sea. Despite that, the insurance check to replace his boat still laid on the table untouched.  
He didn’t want to be selfish and push his brother. It wasn’t like they didn’t keep secrets from each other sometimes  
  
Like the fact that Blue had found the love of his life but hadn’t told Stretch anything for months now. It was a life changing situation after all…  
  
They weren’t even halfway up the stairs before two things happened. The music stopped suddenly, the first time in weeks and Stretch all but collapsed; barely catching himself on the banister with a pained filled groan. The lankier monster’s other hand coming to grasp over his sternum where his Soul was nestled behind the cage of bones.  
None of the pain from before matched the agony he was feeling now. Like a rubber band pulled taunt before snapping back agonizingly.

  
He had to get to the water.

 

Stumbling down the stairs, ignoring his brother’s cries of worry, Stretch slammed out of their front door not even pausing to put on shoes. His bare feet slapping against the brick covered path that they had been working on, Stretch ran for all he was worth. Not slowing even when the ground turned into painful rock-filled dirt and then cold wet sand.  
  
Frantically he scanned the still waters and rocky outcropping. He couldn’t see anything...or anyone. Stretch crept forward, his tongue heavy in his mouth, unable to form the name of the missing skeleton. Even with the waves lapping at his ankles he didn’t see any movement beyond the flow of the tide and the foam coating it, clinging to his ankles uncomfortably.  
He nearly lept back when a scarlet glow began to approach him. The tightness in his chest lessening. He probably went to get a snack or unkink his tail or-  
  
It wasn’t Edge that rose from the water but his brother, Red. The skeleton lacked any lights in his eye sockets, despite the glowing tears making their way slowly passed a blood mouth.

  
‘ _So he’s the biter_ ’ Stretch mused hysterically. The protective brother probably shooed away anyone that got too close to them. But if Red was here where was-  
  
“ **He’s dead** ”  
  
Stretch did jump this time. Falling back on his rear in the frothy mass under him sputtering when some splashed on his face.  
****  
**“Ya killed my brother ya heartless fucker. He loved ya. Wanted nothing more since he was a fry to find ya and ya just walked away. Ahm gonna warn ya once because he made me promise. If ya ever get in the water again...I’ll kill ya. Mix yer dust with his foam. At least in death he won’t be alone.”**  
  
It was then Stretch remembered a part of Edge’s rambling while he carried Stretch back to land. How mermaids would fall down and turn into foam after they died instead of dust.  
It took everything he had not to vomit when he realized he was sitting in what was left of Edge. Despite clamping his hand over his mouth he still gagged, widened eyes staring in to Red’s deadened sockets.

  
It was to his brother’s voice he snapped out of his horror.  
  
“Red, what are you doing here? Where’s Edge…?” Blue’s voice went from happy to confused before he gave a loud, sharp gasp. Taking in the situation, having heard the tail end of the threat but only now grasping the situation. “Papy...what did you do?”


	2. Voices Harmonizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love isn't easy. You struggle and fight and wait and hope. Even when death is a certainty. Love...finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy chapter! Same storyline as the last but less death (still a bit angsty though)

Someone or something must have angered the Oceanic deities this night. Waves like the hands of damned Souls, reaching, grasping at the hulls of the ship rocking it back and forth like children playing with a toy. It’s unfortunate passenger scrambling for any solid hold they could find. The huddled, wretched skeletal monster finally dragging their shaking body to the ships steering wheel. The cleverly named “Seas the Day” fighting valiantly to stay afloat. The occupants cries of “Mayday” into the ships radio unheard over the winds gleeful shrieking while they stole the sound and breath from his body. Words ripped right from his non-existent lips.   
  
Despite his best efforts, not a single person responded back to him and even if they did what mad man would brave this storm to save him? Who would fight the skin-ripping winds or the lightning dancing across the water like demons celebrating a new victim? Another death to add to the seas kill count. Another lost to the tides, never to be found by anyone. Their bones or dust dispersing and becoming one with the other corpses deep below.   
  
The surety that he was alone in the open waters, probably minutes away from his final breath had his Soul thudding in fear and denial. Knowledge that there was nothing he could do to save himself soon turned the fear into acceptance.   
So when the largest wave yet crashed over the ship and washed him out into the air, it was with a sad smile on his teeth. He whispered an unheard apology, stolen by the laughing winds, to his brother. His little brother who was probably in bed by this time wondering where his brother was for their bedtime story. Even as an adult, his brother couldn’t sleep without hearing his voice. He was so sorry that he couldn’t read to him one last time.    
  
His body impacted the water painfully, water rushing over his head, into his eyes, swallowing him down greedily before all he could see was darkness and lighting through an ever growing distance as he sank. Bubbles rushed out of his mouth from his non-existent lungs. Even though he had accepted his death, he still struggled. Legs kicking desperately toward the surface but he lacked the body for buoyancy, the energy for magic and soon despite his best efforts; he grew weak.    
Frantic kicking and flailing turning into faint twitches before stopping all together.   
He hung suspended like a bird in flight. The waters pressure growing all around him the further he sank. Light above now extinguished by the depth.    
When a mysterious red glow appeared, the monster would of laughed hysterically if he could that of all the things to see before he died wasn’t his life flashing before his eyes but an scowling monster rushing toward him at full force. He would have thought, maybe just maybe, some one had heard his calls for help and had launched themselves off their ship after him if it wasn’t for a very glaring detail the rapidly nearing form had.   
  
A large fish tail undulated gracefully behind the swimmer. They cut through the water like an arrow straight toward him. Large, sharpened fingers clasping his face almost painfully bringing their faces close before he was yanked forward into a kiss painfully. His eyes widened before rolling back as he lost consciousness. 

 

* * *

Life came back to him in blurry snippets. Water stretching around him for miles. Sun shining overhead. His body cradled close to strong, thick bones. The rib cage his face was pressed to vibrating constantly. Stretch felt cradled and protected. The energy emanating from his rescuer spoke of only love, protection, and devotion.   
His savior never seemed to stop talking either, like his projections. Whether Stretch was awake or not the stream of words never stopped. The mermaid’s energy was endearing.    
  
Sometimes when Stretch felt strong enough, he would lift his head shakily and observe their surroundings. Yet all he could ever see was water on all sides, the mermaid he soon learned was named Edge, and the sun making its way across the sky.  Land but a speck in the distance.   
  
Though weak, almost dying would do that to you, Stretch tried to stayed awake long enough to understand what Edge was saying.   
He had sensed Stretch’s distress from far away and had reacted as swiftly as he could.    
  
His was a cursed species, Stretch grew to learn.    
  


They were all born with a Soulmate but their beloved would always be of the land born far from them. Countless before Edge had died alone in their caves; falling down in their depression before their bodies would dissipate in sea foam or eventually settling down with another of their species knowing deep in their hearts that their other was still out there somewhere. Hoping their offspring would find their Soulmate where they couldn’t.   
The last and most desperate option to find their mate was to sacrifice their tail for legs and painfully venture into the vast lands in the hope that their mate was nearby before they succumbed to the elements.    
  
Or as it was, so very rarely almost a miracle, for Edge.    
  
Their mate ventured into the ocean themselves into the mermaids range. Finding each other despite the distance and depth of the seas.   
Edge, his apparent Soulmate, begged Stretch to forgive him for not going to find him. He would have braved the unknown wilderness to find Stretch but Edge had a brother and he couldn’t leave him behind.

The land walker could understand that. He couldn’t imagine leaving Blue alone and most likely perishing never to return to his waiting brother.  
Edge stage whispered that his brother had been following them the entire time from a distance. As if Edge wouldn’t notice!  
Despite Edge being the more responsible of the two and Red, the older but more delicate brother, He refused to be left behind in the slim chance his baby bro would need him. Edge said this all fondly. Their strong bond so alike to Stretch’s own.    
It was adorable watching Edge just go on and on. He was listing all the places he couldn’t wait to show Stretch once he got a new boat and came out to sea with them.  
  
But...how could HE leave HIS bro? The thought was heartbreaking.One or the other. His only options.  
Eventually the weak skeleton just laid there letting the mermaid ramble on.  Now, he not only felt tired but sad. What was he going to do?  
So he just nodded or grunted each time the other paused to see if he was still listening until they finally hit shallow waters.   
  
Stretch couldn't help scrambling out of the other’s arms at the sight of the beach, sobbing when he landed on dry land face first. Ignoring the cooing and murmurs of _‘aww he’s adorable’_ from behind him.  
Luxuriating momentarily in the knowledge that he was almost home. That he had survived what would have normally been certain death.

With great strength he hoisted himself up and braced himself. Here comes a hard, life changing decision.   
  
“I’ll Wait For You Here Mate. Come Back Soon” called out Edge from behind him. What was he going to do now?   
  
Stretch turned around and paused. Despite all the scars that littered Edge’s body, there was only innocence and open love in his gaze. The setting sun shining behind him making him glow in the fading light. The strong arms that had held him so sweetly now cupping his chest over his Soul with the biggest smile on his face.   
Stretch felt a hard pull from his own chest. He wanted nothing more but to run back into the waters and feel those arms wrap themselves around him once more. His body felt so cold now.   
  
Yet...this was possibly the biggest decision he had to make in his entire life. Before, all that mattered was he, his bro, and their hard earned life on land. Could he really give it all up Soulmate or not? Could he really leave Blue behind?   
  
“I have to see what I can do. I need some time to think. I’m so sorry, please forgive me” Stretch sobbed before turning around and sprinting across the sands.    
He didn’t dare look back when Edge cried out behind him pleadingly, “But You’ll Come Back Right? Stretch? STRETCH!?”   
  
Eventually Edge’s begging keen faded behind him and Stretch saw his house in the distance, the kitchen light on.   
  
“I’m coming bro”   
  
He broke off into a unsteady sprint. Leaving behind the distraught pair back by the water and rocks. The smaller mermaid hugging his distressed brother, silently praying to whatever God was listening that Stretch would come back. That he wasn’t going to watch his baby bro die before his eyes. 

Red vowed he would protect his brother until Stretch came back, like he always did; knowing that Edge wouldn’t leave the small inlet until one of two things happened. Either they were reunited or Edge returned to foam.    
  
And if it was the latter?   
  
Red wouldn’t rest until he ended that dirty brother killer.

* * *

  
Fish were swimming in groups among the corals. Idly pecking for nourishment. There were no predators so far inland and the fish had grew compliant and lazy. Used to their never being danger. The most exciting thing in their lives being when one of the awkward swimmers came to look at them, sometimes give them food. That, is what made them approach this new unknown swimmer in hopes to get some new nibbles.  
  
The biggest fish in the lead never even saw his death coming. Never learned how to tell the difference between enemy and friend until dagger like teeth pierced his flesh and he was ripped in two in the matter of a few seconds. The other fish darting around in a panic before settling down. Memory of what just transpired already gone.  
  
The triumphant hunter, Red, snorted at them before dragging back the large parrot fish. He had killed one of every fish on this beach hoping to entice his brother to eat at the promise of new, rare foods. Anything to get him off the rocks every night and to stop him from harming himself further by attempting to drag his body up the winding cliff pass.   
  
It had been almost two weeks of this and Edge was withering away. His body cut from his poor attempts at rock climbing, his bones thin from lack of eating, his throat raw from constant singing.  
Red had never felt so powerless in his life. It felt like there wasn’t a damn thing he could do besides watch his brother wither away and die.  
  
And it was all the fucking skeletons fault. He ‘needed time to think’, but the fucker was taking too damn long! Edge was his Soulmate! There wasn’t a Soul in the world that would love him like Edge did.   
Hell, they were risking not only their lives but the lives of countless other mermaids out in the open water. Mates being on land or not, mermaids preferred being hidden. They had all seen the way the land walkers litterd their oceans, killed their own, and used what they could. Some say the curse wasn’t being lonely but a warning that the land beast were dangerous. How could love be real if you were the only one to sacrifice yourself? What equality was there?  
  
Because of that, when he wasn’t begging his brother to rest or hunting in efforts to feed them both, he was chasing away any Tom, Dick and Susan that made their way to their hiding spot. Fastest way seemed to be biting them for all he was worth and watching them flail clumsily in an effort to get out of the water. Their bright red blood or dust speckles clogging the water around him nauseatingly.  
  
Sighing, casting one last look around to make sure he hadn’t missed anyone or anything he could offer his bro; Red swam his way back to the inlet with the dead parrot fish drifting behind him. Maybe this would entice Edge to eat? The worry was making his chest hurt. He hadn’t been able to breathe properly since they reached land. It made him want nothing more but to drag **himself** out of the water and take the painful path up the rocks to where Stretch had disappeared to.   
  
“Go away Red, please. I’m not hungry.” God it felt wrong to hear Edge talk so quietly. Usually each word was punctuated perfectly, you could physically hear the capitals with each enunciation.

Regardless of his weakness though, Edge was already making his way back up the rocks for his nightly singing. He didn't even spare Red a look while he was all but crawling on his belly in the water.    
  
Red felt like screaming in frustration or crying in agony; maybe both simultaneously. The little time he had been gone it seemed Edge had taken a giant leap from survivable to inevitable. His once strong white bones had become almost solidly grey. Old cracks widening in places where bits had broken off already. His once vibrant carmine tail now a sickly dull coral. Not unlike to the ones back at the reef where selfish humans had polluted or damaged.    
  
Red knew without a doubt, this was their final night. Either Stretch came back, Edge gave up and returned to the waters and fucking ate something, hopefully pulled through...or he died.    
  
It was only after Edge had settled in the same spot he sat on every night for weeks that Edge turned and gave him a sad smile, body shaking, breath ragged. His eyes asking for Red to forgive him. That after all these years of it being the two of them and Edge promising for so long to never abandon Red...Edge was going to break his promise and leave him.   
  
Red’s wail of sorrow lodged in his throat painfully. He wanted to cry at the heavens, curse the Gods, rip that bastard to shreds but wanted to hear what would be his brother’s last song.   
  
How sad to sing one’s own dirge but, sing he did. 

Voice broken and raw, body weak and shaking but Edge still sat up tall and sang. His skull tilted back, tears dropping off the side of his jaw. Mermaid song was wordless crooning coupled with a vibrant light show. The little magic he had in him being contranted on his tail to glow, undulating shades of pink, to red, then purple. His Soul shining as brightly as he could muster. Edge crooned his love into the air. The world holding still, the ocean all but silent, the full moon his spot light. Thin body a lonely silhouette in the celestial rock’s glow. 

  
Edge’s song hauntingly beautiful but devastating. A two part harmony sang by one lone voice until another shaky, unskilled voice joined in. Neither had noticed the boat pulling up to them from behind, lost in their sad, hopelessness.   
  
There, perched on the bow precariously was Stretch trying his damndest to join Edge in his singing. Two weeks missing and the bastard came at the last fucking moment. Red wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry before the decision was taken from him. Cackling when Stretch lost his footing and fell off the boat with a splash.   
The monster floundered for a moment before making his way over to Edge, who had stopped singing but sat numbingly on the rock like a statue, and crawled up awkwardly.  
  
“Sorry it took so long.” Stretch said. “Hard to sell our house in a couple of weeks, beachfront or not. Much less get the insurance money for the old boat and say bye to everyone- oh no-no, please don’t cry I’m sorr-ACK” Midway through his apology Edge had started to cry great heaving sobs before tackling Stretch right off the rocks and into the water. They sunk to the bottom of the shallow waters. Edge stealing Stretch’s breath away with kisses before the water had a chance.  
  


But, the hell did Stretch mean by our?

  
“I Love Happy Endings!” Red heard a higher pitched voice say from behind him. Turning around he saw a small, stockily built skeleton clad all in cerulean, dabbing at his eyes with his own bandana. “We Really Are Sorry Though...Are You Okay?”   
  
It was like the sun was shining in the middle of the night. The little skeleton glowed brighter than the world around him. His mouth was moving but Red could only hear the symphony of his Soul.    
  
“Uh- never bettah. Nice to meet ya. Yer Blue, right?” Red asked, receiving a happy nod in return.    
  
“And You’re Red, Right?”   
  
Looks like Edge wasn’t the only one getting their mate tonight, if he plays his cards right that is. He wasn’t gonna chance his mate pulling away not that he think Blue would. You could feel the love and happiness pouring off him.   


“Yeh, but how do ya say we leave da love birds alone and get to know each other first since we’re gonna be living together and all that” Red offered magnanimously. He knew a little spot near by just deep enough that if he got the cutie in the water, the little guy would have no choice but to hang on tight.   
  
Red led the way, swimming just a bit faster when he heard moans starting up behind him. Right sounds but wrong person thank you very much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did~ I would appreciate your feedback

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave and/or comment!


End file.
